Some of the most exciting recent advances in the neurosciences are being made in studies of the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster, in which the combined power of genetics, molecular biology, biochemistry, cell biology, and behavioral analysis can be brought to bear on fundamental problems in neurobiology. This meeting is planned to bring together a diverse body of researchers in the field of Drosophila neuroscience to discuss a broad array of topics, including cell-cell communication, transcriptional control of neural development, neuronal cell biology, synaptic transmission, sensory transduction, and behavior. The participation of younger investigators and women scientists will be encouraged.